voyage au travers des mondes
by loveth4
Summary: Depuis le départ de Susan , Caspian pense à Elle. Elle pense à Caspian. Ils s'aiment mais ne peuvent se revoir... du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Sombres pensées de Caspian

Assit seul sur son trône. Caspian pensait , il était minuit passé. Depuis deux jours il avait refusé tout entretient avec ses seigneurs. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Tout ? Non. Il lui manquait le principal... l'amour. Mais comment trouver l'amour lorsque celui-ci n'est plus trouvable... lorsque celui-ci est … parti, pour toujours? L'unique amour de sa vie était comme morte. Elle vivait dans un autre monde et ne reviendrais jamais.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue

Qu'est ce que la vie , sans amour ! Qu'est ce que la vie sans Elle ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre si le bonheur ne nous sera jamais donné ? Mourir serait alors une solution, au moins quand il sera de l'autre côté , il pourra la retrouver. Si ça se trouve mourir... c'est aller dans son monde. Ce serait si facile de le faire. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre. Oui la mort lui paraîtrait être alors une douce mélodie de soulagement.

Caspian se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas … pas encore. Son peuple avait besoin de lui. Il était Roi ! Roi de Narnia ! Il avait prêté serment , à Peter , à Aslan et à Elle … Susan. Il se souvenait encore du regard qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur première rencontre. Qu'elle est belle ! Avait-il alors pensé. Il l'avait détaillé. Ses yeux bleus gris, son petit nez tout rond , son sourire... ses lèvres qu'il avait eu tant envie de goûter. Ses cheveux brun ,bouclés, si soyeux qu'il voulait les carresser.

Il se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé en vie, après son départ pour retrouver Aslan. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'avait alors regardé avec admiration. Mais il ne la méritait pas : lui, prince ; elle, Reine ; Leur amour était impossible.

La scène du baiser lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait posé ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes après lui avoir dit que rien n'aurait pu fonctionner entre eux. Mais elle lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille, seul lui avait pu entendre :

« Je vous aime »

Il frisonna en repensant à ce moment. Susan lui avait dit ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Il en gardait un goût amer dans la bouche ! Il se dégoûtait ! Lui , Caspian X , par sa faute ! Il l'avait perdu ! Il aurait dû la retenir !

Le jeune homme soupira , à quoi bon se lamenter ? C'était trop tard pour le faire.

Un porte qui s'ouvrait l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Le Roi se retourna. Aslan se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle.

« Votre Majesté ? Tout va bien ? Demanda le grand Lion

-Oui , j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je vais retourner me coucher »

Il passa devant Aslan sans le regarder. Le Grand Lion avait senti la tristesse de son jeune ami. Et il devait trouver une solution !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le soleil se levait sur l'Angleterre. Susan n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait peur de dormir , peur de rêver... de rêver de Lui. Elle soupira et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses frères et sa soeur. Peter et elle allaient à l'université à présent. Edmund et Lucie eux étaient encore au Lycée.

L'aînée des Pevensie entra dans la cuisine.

« Je te t'ai pas entendu aller te coucher hier soir . Dit-il.

-Normal je n'ai pas fait de bruit , Tu veux du café ?

-Sue ! Je t'en prie arrêtes de me mentir ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

-J'ai … non rien laisse tomber »

Lucie entra en compagnie d'Edmund.

Edmund avait des cernes sous les yeux.

« Tiens ! Toi aussi tu te mets aux nuit blanches Ed ? Fit remarquer Peter

-Non , j'ai juste réviser toute la nuit, j'ai un contrôle de maths aujourd'hui. Et pouquoi tu dis « moi aussi ? »

- parce que Susan ne dort plus depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Narnia »

Susan jeta un regard noir à son frère. Puis elle prit son sac.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Lucie

-En cours , je commence dans une demie heure »

Elle sortit. Dehors il pleuvait , mais quelle importance cela avait-il ? Elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait quitté Narnia , c'était comme si elle était devenue invisible. Cette vie ne lui convenait pas. Susan se sentait vide de toutes sensations.

Caspian lui manquait.

Pourtant avant de le connaître Susan vivait tout aussi bien. Elle ne comprenait pas : Etait-ce cela … aimer ? Etait-ce ressentir l'absence de l'être aimé telle un coup de poignard ? Peut être bien. Elle revoyait chaque détail de son visage avec précision. Mais avec le temps les détails deviendraient flous pour finir par disparaître complétement.

Susan étouffa un sanglot. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ! Elle rentra dans l'enceinte de l'université.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le soir les enfants Pevensie faisaient leurs devoirs dans le salon. Susan était une fois de plus plongée dans ses pensées. Peter observa sa soeur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Narnia, elle pleurait toutes les nuits, il l'entendait. Mais Peter savait que sa soeur aurait besoin de temps pour calmer sa douleur. Pourtant elle semblait aller au plus mal , elle ne mangeait presque plus , ne dormait plus non plus. Ses yeux étaient constament rouges et humides. Pas une fois depuis leur retour elle n'avait rit.

Le jeune homme bailla et s'étira faisant tomber le miroir de la cheminée parterre. Les autres sursautèrent lorsque la glace se brisa.

« Franchement Peter ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! S'exclama Edmund.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Cela ne t'arrives jamais de faire tomber quelque chose monsieur je suis parfait !

-Si mais beaucoup moins souvent que toi ! J'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès des fois. J'étais en train de résoudre mon problème maintenant à cause de toi je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Lucie les interrompit :

« Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange?

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange Lucie ? Demanda Susan

- Le miroir , répondit la plus jeune , il y'a une seconde il était brisé... et là … le voilà … intact »

En effet , la jeune fille avait raison , le miroir n'avait pas une seul fissure pourtant ils en étaient sûr il venait d'être brisé en milles morceaux. Lucie approcha sa main de l'objet et le toucha ou plutôt le traversa.

« Un passage ! S'écria t-elle , c'est un passage pour Narnia ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose d'inconnu les aspira dans le miroir.

Ils attérirent durement sur l'herbe.

Peter se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Puis il aida les autres à en faire autant.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda Edmund

- Et bien ça me semble évident ! Lança Lucie , A Narnia !

- Oui je sais mais où à Narnia , je ne connais pas du tout cette partie du monde.

- Moi non plus, fit remarquer Peter.

- Moi si , dit Susan, j'y suis allée... deux fois, je me demande ce qu'on fait ici. »

Ils observèrent les alentours : Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière , sombre le soleil n'entrait presque pas.

Soudain, un flèche frôla la tête de Lucie et se planta dans l'arbre derrière elle. Cinq cavaliers entrèrent dans la clairière. Des arbalètes au bras.

« Tiens , fit l'un, qu'avons-nous là ? Une bande de jeunes gens égarés »

Les autres ricanèrent

Edmund tenta une approche

« Nous sommes des amis du Roi Caspian, dit-il. »

Les Cavaliers éclatèrent de rires

« Ca alors, des amis du Roi ! C'est encore mieux ! Le chef sera content ! Dans ce cas « amis du Roi » Suivez-nous »

Le sourire ironnique ,sur le visage des cinq hommes, ne rassura pas les jeunes gens. Mais avaient-ils le choix. Cinq arbalètes étaient pointées vers eux , ils les suivirent sans resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Au bout de deux heures de marche, les cavaliers et nos héros arrivèrent dans un campement. Des centaines de tentes étaient installées le long de la colline.

Les cavaliers descendirent de leurs montures.

« Suivez-moi » dit l'un deux.

Il les emmena devant un homme, à la carrure d'athlète.

« Chef on a trouvé ces jeunes gens dans la forêt , ils se disent amis de Caspian X »

L'homme les dévisagea un par un. Puis il s'arrêta devant Peter.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part , dit-il.

-Oui en effet je suis … »

Edmund coupa la parole à son frère.

« Cela m'étonnerai Sire. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici

-Alors d'où venez-vous? »

Aucun des Pevensie ne répondit. Le Chef gifla Edmund

« Réponds ! »

Ed lui sourit

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais

Quel est votre nom ?

Edmund, répondit le jeune homme, et vous? »

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! Beaucoup de mes hommes ce serait fait tué s'ils m'avaient dis un chose pareil ! »

Le jeune garçon déglutit

« Mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, aussi je vais me présenter. Je suis le Duc de Masargnes et je viens conquérir Narnia !

Vous n'y parviendrez pas , annonça Susan »

La Duc S'approcha d'elle l'air menaçant, mais Susan, même si elle avait peur, ne broncha pas.

« Et puis-je avoir votre... prénom?

- Susan, lui c'est Peter et voici ma soeur Lucie »

Il lança un regard à ses hommes qui le lui rendirent tout aussi perplexes.

« Pourquoi ne parviendrais-je pas à conquérir ce monde ?

-Parce que Caspian est Roi , répondit Susan »

Le Duc éclata de rire.

« Caspian ne sait pas que je suis ici ! Et je compte profiter de ce petit … détail. Je serai bientôt Roi croyez-moi. Mes hommes vont se débarrasser de vous. »

Les soldats saisirent les adolescents par les épaules. Edmund voulut se dégager mais Peter l'en empêcha. Il lui souffla à l'oreille

« Attendons le moment propice. Ici c'est trop risqué

-Tais-toi gamin ! Fit l'un des gardes, allez les gars ! On va les emmener à la rivière »

Alors que nos héros s'éloignaient dans la forêt. Le duc se servit un verre de vin. Plongé dans ses pensées. Il était sûr de les avoir déjà vu quelque part ! Mais où ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Les adolescents furent conduis pau bord de la rivière. Les cavaliers les avaient ligotés. Maintenant ils allaient mourir noyés. Le premier soldats voulu jeter Peter à l'eau mais le jeune homme se retourna et lui asséna un coup avec ses poignets liés. Le troisième des cinq hommes , fut le premier à réagir , il tira son épée de son fourreau et se jeta sur Peter.

Edmund lui donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes.

« Saleté de Gosse » S'exclama l'un des soldats.

Les trois autres se jetèrent dans la bagarre, sans se préocuper de Susan et Lucie qui essayaient de défaire leurs liens. L'un saisit Peter alors que l'autre lui asséna un coup de poing.

Le troisième mit Edmund à terre. Mais une lame se planta dans sa gorge , il tomba au sol égorgé. Susan lui avait volé son arme à sa ceinture pendant qu'ils galopaient, le soldat n'avait rien vu.

Edmund regarda sa soeur stupéfait qu'elle ait tué un homme de sang froid. Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de réagir , celui qui frappait Peter au visage se retrouva poussé sur le côté. L'aïné reprit ses esprits et donna un coup de tête à celui qui le tenait par derrière. Il tomba dans l'eau assomé. Le dernier qui était à présent au sol regardait les adolescents avec frayeur.

« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Demanda-t-il

Je ne sais pas , qu'en penses-tu Peter? Fit Edmund

Attachons le à cet arbre. »

Chose dite, chose faite.

Une fois cela fait, les adolescents prirent les chevaux des soldats.

« Il faut que l'on prévienne Caspian ! Dit Lucy »

Les autres approuvèrent. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Dans sa salle du trône , Caspian était en plein entretient avec un de ses généraux. Un centaure. Mais il n'écoutait pas , ce que son sulbaterne disait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Susan. Il s'imaginait, un peu plus vieux, marié à Susan , un fils dans les bras. Il sourit. Le général s'aperçu de son abscence car il toussota

« Votre Majesté?

Pardon?

Je suis en train de vous dire que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles de certaines provinces à l'Est. »

Ah bon? C'est étrange en effet. Faîtes ce que vous pensez le mieux.

Mais c'est à vous de...

Ah oui pardon. Et bien , envoyez des éclaireurs »

Le centaure fronça les sourcils

« Nous l'avons déjà fais, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Ils ont disparu.

Je ne sais pas. A quoi avons-nous à faire selon vous ?

Je dirais... une invasion

C'est impossible.

Je sais mais c'est la seule possiblité. Je ne vois rien d'autre. »

Caspian sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez , il massa de ses doigts sa tempe.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard , je vais réfléchir »

Le général sortit soucieux , son Roi n'allait pas bien. Et il se demandait bien qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Si l'ennemi était à leur porte , Caspian était bien incapable de défendre le royaume , mais que faisait Aslan.

Le grand Lion , apparut justement à ce moment là.

« Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il

Pas très bien, il m'a l'air déprimé.

Hum, je sais ce qui peut lui remonter le moral , allez annoncer à sa Majesté qu'il a de la visite. »

Le centaure soupira et fit demi-tour.

Caspian, dès que son général fut sortit , s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait mal, mal au coeur. Susan lui manquait plus que tout au monde et il en était mort de chagrin. Ce même chagrin d'ailleurs se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Ses nuits il les passait à pleurer ou à rendre le contenu de son estomac tellement il se sentait mal.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le centaure rentra. Caspian était dos à lui. Il ne voyait pas les larmes sur les joues de son souverain mais au son de sa voix il devina l'immense tristesse du jeune homme

« Que voulez-vous?

Vous avez de la visite Sire?

Je ne veux voir personne pour l'instant.

C'est important.

J'ai dis non

Il s'agit d'une urgence concernant votre royaume »

Caspian était peut être triste et complétement dévasté, il savait que son peuple était encore plus important que lui.

« Très bien , faîtes donc entrer cette personne »

Il entendit derrière lui, des personnes pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouner, il ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes.

« Majesté »

Cette voix ! Il 'a connaissait par coeur, pour l'avoir rêver tant de fois! Mais c'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait être là... et pourtant. Il se retourna. Elle était là devant lui. Aussi belle que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Ses frères et soeurs étaient là aussi.

Ils s'inclinèrent. Il aurait voulu leur interdire mais Aslan ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer

« Ils vous apportent de tristes nouvelles

Une armée marche vers vous, fit Peter, vous devez organiser vos défenses et vite!

Vous êtes sûrs ?

Certains, répondit Edmund, nous les avons rencontrer. Ils pensent avoir l'avantage sur vous car il croient vous surprendre , mais maintenant que vous êtes au courant c'est râté. »

Caspian reflechit. Susan l'observait inquiète, elle avait trouvé en entrant , que le jeune Roi avait une mine épouvantable. Mais elle trouvait toujours aussi magnifique.

« Général , préparez nos hommes, nous allons établir un plan

Bien Sire »

Peter s'avança vers lui

« Voulez-vous que l'on vous aide?

J'ai besoin de vous pour établir un plan de bataille »

Tous s'avançèrent vers la table qui se trouvait à droit du trône. Peter observa le terrain

« Je pense que nous devons les encercler, fit Peter.

C'est une bonne idée , répondit Caspian, mettons les centaures ici cachés dans les bois. Dès que l'ennemi arrivera , nous attendrons qu'ils passent cette colline pour faire charger les homme chevaux, ils devront se battre sur deux front , puisque je me trouverai ici avec les minotaures.

Je m'occuperai de l colline de droit , fit Edmund , j'ai toujours bien aimé les faunes

Je commanderai les archers cachers dans les falaises , se proposa Susan, Lucy tu resteras avec moi

Non ! S'exclama Caspian »

Il le regardèrent surpris

« Je veux dire … je préfère que vous restiez dans le château vous et Lucy

Je pense qu'au contraire il vaut mieux que je reste au commande des archers

Susan a raison, remarqua Peter, c'est une des meilleurs archers de Narnia, c'est donc un atout. »

Caspian n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas risquer le vie de Susan. La perdre une seconde fois lui déchirerai le coeur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

…...

Voilà qu'en pensez-vous


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, je suis très contente de voir que la fanfiction vous plaie. Mais bon, voici sans plus attendre, le chapitre 6

…...

**Chapitre 6 : **

Tout était prêt pour la bataille : Susan, Lucy et tout les archers étaient embusqués dans les falaises. Edmund lui se trouvait derrière la colline à l'est du château avec une centaine de faunes. Peter et les centaures étaient cachés dans les bois voisins. Caspian et ses Minotaures constituaient la seule armée visible, devant le château. Il faisait nuit, seules les lumières de quelques torches éclairaient le champ de bataille vide.

Tout le monde était inquiet : L'armée ennemi comportait plus de soldats qu'ils en possédaient eux-même. Néanmoins les narniens avaient l'avantage de la surprise.

Ils attendraient que l'ennemi charge, Caspian chargerait alors en premier. Les envahisseurs auraient l'avantage en nombre. Puis, alors que les ennemis ne s'y attendraient pas, Peter et Edmund viendraient à la rescousse du Roi. Susan et Lucy, elles, tireraient des flèches sur les cavaliers du Duc.

C'était le plan, il n'était pas parfait mais au moins ils en avaient un.

Un calme presque inquiétant s'étendait sur les armées narniennes. Une légère brise vint toucher le visage du jeune Roi. Caspian regarda le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à cacher la lune et le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent: un orage s'annonçait. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'un de ses guerriers lui crier

« Ils arrivent ! »

En effet, une immense armée de cavaliers, de lanciers et d'autres soldats, marchait vers eux. Puis à une centaine de mètres s'arrêta.

Un cavalier s'avançat au milieu du champ de bataille. Caspian fit de même, en compagie d'un de ses généreaux.

Le cavalier ennemi était grand, blond et musclé. Mais le jeune Roi ne semblait pas intimidé pour autant.

« Je suis le duc de Marsagnes et je viens envahir votre monde. Je réclame votre couronne.

Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, répondit Caspian, et vous faîtes une énorme erreur en concquérissant Narnia

Comment êtes vous au courant de mon arrivée ? Demanda le Duc , perplexe

Cela n'a aucune importance monsieur, répliqua le jeune homme, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre.

Me rendre ? Il éclata de rire. Et pourquoi devrais-je me rendre ? Je suis plus fort que vous !

Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix, répondit Caspian.

Vous allez le regretter Roi Caspian. Vous avez choisi de mourir et je trouve ça vraiment idiot comme décision

Parlez pour vous Duc ! »

Ils retournèrent tout deux vers leur armée. La bataille allait commencer.

« Ecoutez-moi ! Cria Caspian à ses hommes. Nous savons tous qu'aucun ennemi n'a réussit à vaincre Narnia. Mais si cela fut possible, c'est parce que à chaque guerre , à chaque bataille nos ancêtres se sont battus avec courage. Certains se sont même sacrifiés pour Narnia ! C'est grâce à eux si notre terre est libre! Aujourd'hui nous allons leur rendre hommage : nous allons nous battre pour Narnia , nous allons mourir pour Narnia ! Mais surtout ; nous allons vaincre pour Narnia !

OUAIS ! hurlèrent les minotaures.

Guerriers ! Soyez prêts à vous défendre et à faire mordre la poussière à ces maudits envahisseurs ! »

Le Duc observa Caspian de loin et sourit narquois. Ce petit morveux croyait pouvoir gagner quel inconscient il était ! Lui, le Duc de Marsagnes, n'avait jamais perdu aucune bataille, ni aucune guerre et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerais.

Il dit à son général

« Donnez le premier assaut.

Vous ne voulez pas faire charcger toutes les troupes ? Nous gagnons de toutes façons

Je préfère me montrer prudent, ce jeune homme paraît trop sûr de lui

Très bien

Le général s'avança vers ses soldats

« Cavaliers ! A l'assaut ! »

« A l'attaque ! Cria Caspian à son tour »

Les deux armées chargèrent, à ce moment là, un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie commença à tomber.

Caspian fut le premier à se jeter dans l'armée ennemi, suivit d'une demi seconde par ses guerriers.

Le combat commença. Les minotaures se battaient avec rage mais les cavaliers du Duc étaient de grands escrimeurs. Ils arrivaient à transpercer la peau épaisse des hommes-taureaux.

Caspian regarda la colline où se cachait Edmund, il savait que l'adolescent voulait charger. Il lui fit non de la tête, espérant qu'il le voie.

Edmund avait vu le signal du Roi, et il n'apprécit pas que Caspian combatte seul. C'était risqué pour le jeune Roi. Néanmoins il ne chargea pas. Il avait comprit que si, lui et les faunes, se lançaient dans la bataille, leur plan serait fichu.

Caspian avait repéré le général, qui hurlait des ordres à ses hommes pendant qu'il combattait le chef des minotaures : Astérius.

Astérius était vieux certes, mais il restait un combattant redoutable. Malgrès cela, le général avec de l'élan , lui fit perdre l 'équilibre avec son cheval. Le minotaure se releva grogui, la tête lui tournant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'épée du général, lui transperça le coeur. Il n'avait pas vu son ennemi le dépasser et faire demi-tout. C'était un coup de maître. Astérius s'écroula au sol, mort

« ASTERIUS » hurla Caspian hors de lui

Il se propulsa grâce à son cheval, sur celui du général, les faisant tomber tout les deux à terre. Ils se relevèrent rapidement. Caspian attaqua le premier ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de se défendre. Le général porta sa main à sa joue, entaillée par l'épée du Roi de Narnia. Il cracha au sol, haineux et à son tour porta un coup sur le flan droit du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, Caspian était un excelllent guerrier, il put ainsi éviter l'attaque fatale de son ennemi en tournant sur lui même, et lorsqu'il fit face au génaral il lui trancha la tête. Les cavaliers du Dic, perdu sans les ordres d'un chef, furent exterminés.

Le Duc de Marsagnes hurla de rage. Mais il lui restait encore les trois quart de son armée derrière lui et l'armée du Roi Caspian était affaiblie. Il ne leur laissa pas une seconde de répit et chargea à son tour toute son armée avec lui.

Caspian était essouflé et lorsqu'il vit la masse de chevaux et foncer vers lui et ses hommes il cria à ses guerriers de se replier , ils eurent juste le temps de reformer les rangs en vitesse, que les premiers cavaliers les attaquaient.

Peter et Edmund choisirent cet instant précis pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille, Peter derrière l'ennemi et Edmund à gauche de l'ennemi.

Le Duc ne vit que trop tard les deux armées. Il poussa un cri d'étonnement. Mais il ne laissa pas abattre pour autant, ils restaient quand même les plus nombreux.

C'est alors qu'une volée de flèches survola le champ de bataille, pour aller toucher ses arbalétiers restés à l'écart du champ de bataille et continuaient de tirer sur les Narniens.

Toutes les flèches atteignirent leur cible. Marsagnes serra les dents. Il fit signe à quelques-uns de ses hommes de le suivre. Ils réussirent à passer l'armée d'Edmund pour se rendre aux falaises et ainsi éliminer les archers.

« Je crois qu'ils foncent sur nous, dit Lucy à sa soeur

Oui, sortez vos lames ! »

Les archers n'étaient pas à l'aise, ils savaient se battre à l'épée certes, mais beaucoup moins bien que les cavaliers qui leur arrivaient dessus.

Caspian venait de tuer un lancier, lorsqu'il vit le duc et quelques-uns des ses hommes se diriger vers les falaises.

« Susan » murmura t-il.

Il saisit sa monture et galopa en direction des falaises. Peter et Edmund le virent passer et ils dirent la même chose que leur ami à un mot près.

« Susan , Lucy ! »

Peter et Edmund se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je vais y aller, fit Edmund, reste ici à diriger les armées

Ed non je vais y aller !

Peter ait confiance en moi

… … … Très bien. Vas-y. »

Ed galopa jusqu'à Caspian qu'il réussit à rattraper.

Les cavaliers atteignirent les archers et le combat commença. Susan et Lucy se battaient dos-à-dos.

Le Duc les aperçu et il reconnu les jeunes filles. Il s'élança vers elles, mais alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de Susan, Caspian lui coupa la route. Le cheval de Marsagnes se cabra et désarsonna Caspian du sien. Le Duc tomba au sol à son tour. Ils se relevèrent.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez été touché par la flèche de l'amour, ricana Marsagnes

Laissez Susan en dehors de ça !

Susan ? Serait-ce la reine Susan la douce ?

Vous connaissez les légendes de Narnia ?

Oui, avant de conquiérir un monde , je me renseigne dessus. Elle est jolie, vous avez bon goût. Peut être que lorsque je serais Roi de Narnia je la prendrai comme épouse

Vous ne serai jamais Roi !

Ah non , je la prendrai plutôtr comme esclave, elle suivra ainsi tout mes désirs »

Caspian hurla de rage et commença le combat, le Duc parrait sans problème les coups du jeune Roi. Et au dernier coup d'épée il mit son poing dans le nez de Caspian.

Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage , répandant le sang sur l'herbe mouillée.

Le Duc posa sa lame sur les côtes de Caspian

« Vous savez, dit-il, je suis désolé de devoir vous tuer, j'aurais préféré vous voir capituler. »

Il entailla la chemise du jeune homme, à ce moment là quelqu'un lui sauta dessus : Susan

Elle tenait une dague dans la main droite elle essayait de le transpercer.

Il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus fort physqiquement. Il la gifla et la désarma. Susan roula sur le côté. Le duc se releva mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'une épée lui traversa le coeur.

Il s'écroula au sol mort, révélant derrière lui Caspian.

« Je vous avez dit, murmura Caspian, que vous aurez mieux fais de vous rendre »

Il aida Susan à se relever et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Alors que le combat se terminait autour d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent.

Lucy sourit en les voyant. Edmund lui secoua la tête amusés et Peter... Peter lui n'avait encore rien vu , trop occuper à exterminer les derniers ennemis.

Le combat se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Les Narniens crièrent de joie ! Mais l'heure n'était pas à la fête. Il fallait soigner les blessés et le Roi de Narnia en faisait parti.

Peter et Edmund escortèrent Caspian jusqu'à l'infirmerie, de là les medecins s'occupèrent de leur jeune Roi.

Les enfants Pevensie se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, en compagnie d'Aslan. Le grand Lion n'avait pas participé à la bataille. Voulant protéger les habitants du château au cas où …

« Je suis heureux que l'on ait gagné, dit Edmund.

Oui, moi aussi, fit son frère, c'était la première bataille de Caspian en tant que Roi de Narnia je trouve ça vraiment formidable que ce soit une victoire. Dommage qu'il ait été blessé.

Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir, demanda Susan une pointe d'inquietude dans la voix

Susan, répliqua l'ainé, il n'a presque rien eu... juste une profonde entaille sur le torse

C'est déjà assez grave Peter ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Caspian, le jeune homme, après avoir été soigné, s'était changé. Il était habillé comme un Roi, la couronne sur la tête.

« Vous venez, dit-il, le peuple nous attends pour nous remercier »

Les adolescents passèrent devant lui, sauf Susan , à qui il tendit le bras. Elle accepta son offre. Et ils se rendirent au balcon.

Les Narniens scandaient leur nom. Caspian les fit taire en levant les mains

« Cette nuit, nous avons gagner une grande bataille, je pense qu'on ne sera pas envahit avant une bonne centaine d'année, mais cette victoire je vous la dois Narniens et à vous aussi Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy »

Les Narniens hurlèrent de joie. Caspian leur sourit et les fit taire à nouveau

« Je pense que c'est aussi le moment de faire une demande »

Tous se regardèrent perplexes.

Le jeune hommes s'agenouilla devant Susan, lui prit la main.

« Susan, veux-tu être ma Reine »

Le jeune femme en eu le souffle coupé, elle s'y attendait bien évidement, mais pas ici et surtout pas maintenant.

« Oui » Répondit-elle

Lucy se jeta au cou de sa soeur. Peter donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Caspian.

Ainsi les préparatifs du mariage commençèrent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Le soleil se levait sur Narnia, ce jour là était un grand jour. Dans tout le royaume on célébrait le mariage du Roi Caspian et de la Reine Susan.

La mariée était dans sa chambre, en compagnie de sa soeur et de quelques habilleuses. Susan était en train de revêtir sa robe. Robe qu'elle avait choisie avec sa soeur deux, trois jours auparavant.

Mais je vous en ferai la description plus tard. Nous allons faire comme notre cher Caspian et attendre la cérémonie pour découvrir l'accoutrement de la belle.

Les maquilleuses se pressaient autour d'elle, c'était une matinée stressante pour tout le personnel du château mais celle qui stressait le plus était Susan. Elle avait les mains moites et déglutissait pendant qu'on s'occupait de la préparer. Lucy sembla remarquer son état car elle lui dit

« Arrête d'avoir peur, tout se passera bien »

« Je n'en doute pas » Répondit Susan « Mais j'ai peur de tout gâcher, de me ridiculiser ou de... je ne sais pas moi mais je le sens mal ! »

La cadette leva les yeux au ciel

« Qu'est ce qui te terrifie tant que cela ? »

« Je redoute... le … le moment de la nuit de noces »

Lucy sursauta elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider pour cela Susan. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquièter... tu l'as déjà fait non? »

La jeune fille se sentait mal-à-l'aise de poser cette question à sa grande soeur. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé, du moins pas en détails.

« Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, c'est la nuit de noces enfin! Cela doit être parfait, romantique! »

« Et alors? »

Susan soupira

« J'ai peur de le décevoir »

La plus jeune eut un pauvre sourire, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, pourtant elle devait être la personne la mieux placé pour le faire. Peter et Edmund étaient des hommes, ils voyaient la chose de leur point de vue d'homme. Mais peut-être que Susan devrait leur poser la question.

Peter choisit justement ce moment pour entrer.

« Wahou tu es magnifique Susan » Fit-il en la voyant

Lui était prêt, il avait revêti un habit or et rouge et son épée était accrochée à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été soigneusement coiffé et une couronne en or massif ornait sa chevelure blonde.

« Va te préparer Lucy » Dit le jeune homme « Je reste avec Susan »

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce pour aller enfiler sa robe et se coiffer. Peter s'assit à côté de sa soeur pendant que les coiffeuses s'occupait d'elle.

« Tu m'as l'air tendue »

« Oui, en effet je le suis, mais qui ne le serais pas avant son mariage » Répondit Susan

« Certes, mais je devine que tu as quelques apréhensions en ce qui concerne la nuit de noces »

Susan rougit comme une pivoine et lui demanda, surprise.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Peter parut embarrassé et lança, gêné :

« Et bien, je vous ai entendu à travers la porte, juste avant d'entrer »

« Je vois. Alors dans ce cas tu connais mon problème »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème Sue » Fit le jeune home « Tu n'as rien à craindre ; en plus tu n'es pas débutante dans le domaine d'après ce que William Highton m'a dit »

« Hey ! Ce type est un crétin ! Je suis sortit avec lui l'année dernière et je me rappelle que c'était un beau prétentieux! » S'exclama la future mariée

« Peut être, mais cela ne t'a pas empêcher de coucher avec lui ! » La taquina son frère

« C'était parce qu'il m'avait fait boire ! Je lui en ai voulu ! Dès le lendemain je l'ai quitté »

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire » Fit l'aîné « Je ne peux que te donner un seul conseil »

Elle le regarda attentivement et il répondit :

« Suit ton coeur »

« On dirait une parole tout droit sortie d'un film à l'eau de rose » Ricana Susan

« C'est tout ce que je peux te dire et rassure toi, tu ne le décevras pas, c'est moi qui te le dit »

« Merci »

« Mais de rien » Lança t-il joyeusement

Pendant ce temps, Caspian était également en train de finir de se préparer. Edmund était avec lui et l'aidait.

Ed était habillé d'une tunique bleue et argentée, ses cheveux courts et bruns étaient orné d'une couronne en argent et son épée était accrochée à sa était très séduisant.

Caspian lui était vêtu d'un habit bleu et or, ses cheveux longs avaient été coiffé et ils retombaient sur ses épaules tout comme Edmund, il portait une épée. Il prit sa couronne et la posa sur sa tête.

« Voilà » Fit-il « J'espère que cela plaira à Susan »

« Oh ! Je pense que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ça ! » Lui répondit Edmund

Caspian lui sourit, peu sûr de lui.

« Viens, la cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure il vaut nous rendre tout de suite vers l'autel.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, tout le monde était déjà installé, les trompettes l'annonçèrent et il se plaça vers l'autel. Aslan se tenait à côté de lui. C'était lui qui présidait la cérémonie.

Edmund s'assit à côté de Lucy, qui était elle même vêtu d'une robe de verte magnifique, un diadème doré ornant ses cheveux chatains nâtés.

« Où est Peter ? » Chuchota Edmund

« Il doit entrer avec Susan ! » Lui rappela sa soeur

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Un musique retentit tendis que les portes s'ouvraient. Susan entra au bras de Peter. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux avaient été lissé avec soin et un diadème d'argent était posé délicatement sur sa tête. Elle portait une robe argentée sublime.

Toute la salle s'émerveilla. Les narniens jetaient quelques pétales de roses sur son chemin.

Elle arriva à côté de son futur époux, tandis que son frère alla s'asseoir auprès de Lucy et d'Edmund.

Aslan réclama l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union de nos roi et reine. Roi Caspian X voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la Reine Susan la Douce ? »

Caspian regarda sa bien-aimée dans les yeux

« Oui je le veux »

« Reine Susan voulez-vous prendre pour époux le Roi Caspian X »

« Oui, je le veux »

« Vous voilà à présent unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Puissiez-vous gouverner Narnia de votre mieux et assurer la prospérité du Royaume ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser »

Ils se jetèrent en même temps l'un sur l'autre et tout en s'enlaçant ils s'embrassèrent passionement.

La salle entière laissa éclater sa joie. Et ainsi le banquet commença.

La salle à manger avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Une grande table était dressée au milieu de la pièce. Un lustre parsemé de fleurs éclairait cette gigantesque salle. Les tapisseries décoraient tout les murs. Caspian et Susan s'assirent côte à côte. Peter non loin d'eux lança un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

Lucy réussit à trouver une place à côté de Susan. Tout le monde voulait prendre place à côté des mariés.

Une fois que les invités eurent finit de s'installer on apporta les plats.

Le festin fut délicieux. Les danses ne tardèrent pas à attirer la populace et nos jeunes mariés durent introduire le bal.

Susan n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, mais là c'était différent c'était une danse qu'elle faisait avec Caspian. Et pour rien au monde elle ne refuserait ce moment. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et se souriaient amoureusement.

Quand tout le monde fut absorbé par les festivités, Caspian et Susan se retirèrent dans leurs appartements.

Le jeune homme referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Et pour être sûr que personne ne vienne les déranger, il la verrouilla.

Caspian se tourna vers sa Reine. Elle semblait anxieuse et il se demanda un instant si elle était encore vierge. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Susan passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Alors la passion eut vite raison de la peur de la jeune femme. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci défit sa robe avec lenteur la faisant languir. Susan le supplia de se hâter. Mais ils savaient tout deux qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils prennent leur temps

s'ils voulaient que l'instant soit parfait. La robe de la jeune femme tomba au sol. Caspian la souleva et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il prit soin ensuite d'enlever son haut. Susan put alors admirer le torse finement musclès de son Roi. Elle se souleva légèrement pour s'emparer à nouveaux de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle lui enleva ses bas. Il fut ensuite nu devant elle. Quand il avait vu la passion et l'assurance avec lesquelles Susan avait retiré ses vêtements, tout ses doutes sur l'experience de la jeune femme s'évanouirent.

Alors il rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit.

Ainsi pour la première fois, ils s'offirent l'un à l'autre dans cette chambre remplie d'amour.

…

Le lendemain, Caspian ouvrit les yeux et vit que sa belle dormait encore. Il sourit tendrement et lui carressa la joue. La jeune femme remua et se réveilla.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda t-il

« Oui, mais pas assez » Lui répondit Susan, espiègle.

Caspian rit et se leva

« Il est déjà tard, les autres doivent déjà être levés »

« J'ai envie de rester encore au lit dans tes bras » Lança t-elle

« Moi aussi, mais en tant que Roi, je me dois d'aller retrouver mes sujets pour aider à ranger »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Susan et, une fois habillé il descendit dans la salle de bal.

Peter, Lucy et Edmund étaient en train de saluer Aslan

« Vous partez ? » Demanda le jeune Roi

« Bonjour Majesté » Fit Lucy

« Euh, oui pardon. Bonjour »

« Oui, nous nous rendons à Querparavel » Répondit Edmund « D'ailleurs vous êtes invités la semaine prochaine vous et Susan pour une petite fête »

« Ed ! Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour boire et faire la fête ? » Lança une voix derrière lui

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Susan, habillée d'une robe bleue se diriger vers eux.

« Je n'ai parlé que d'une fête et non d'alcool » Répondit Edmund

« Bon c'est pas tout mais on va y aller nous » Fit Peter « A la semaine prochaine petite soeur et ne fais pas de bétise ! »

Susan lui tira la langue et le serra dans ses bras. Elle embrassa son jeune frère sur la joue et enlaça Lucy.

« Au revoir ! »

Ils montèrent sur leur cheveaux et partirent en direction de Querparavel. Susan les regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse. Caspian dut le ressentir car il l'enlaça par derrière et lui dit

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont qu'à deux heures de cheval et puis tu m'as moi maintenant »

Elle lui lança un regard amusée et l'embrassa. Sa vie allait être parfaite aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait. Et ça plus personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

FIN

.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Voilà je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos commentaires tout au long de cette fanfic. Peut-être en ferai-je une suite, je verrai.

Encore une fois merci !


End file.
